Electronic packages can include one or more dies communicatively coupled together. In some instances, the dies can be stacked to increase the number of dies that occupy an area of a substrate of the electronic package. In other examples, an upper die can be stacked on two or more lower dies. Accordingly, the upper die can be communicatively coupled between two or more lower dies. Each die may have a similar or a different interconnect scheme. For instance, the number, size, or the pitch of the die contacts can vary between dies. This can be a result of the manufacturer, individual die design, or die type (e.g., memory, processor, wireless module, sensor, or the like). In some examples, various dies can include different thicknesses. Differences in thickness may be by design or by virtue of manufacturing tolerances. When placing an upper die between two or more lower dies with different thicknesses, accommodation for the height difference between dies can be provided. Some examples of such height accommodation can include using various sized solder bumps or interposers. For example, larger bumps can be used to accommodate the difference between a thinner lower die and a thicker lower die so the upper die can be placed in a level orientation across the thinner lower die and the thicker lower die.